


For Longer than Forever

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Song: This is My Idea (Swan Princess), no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: In a plot to merge their two countries, Queen Talia and King Noah decided to force their children together each summer, in the hope that they would fall in love and their kingdoms would be safe.A Swan Princess AU
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty rough AU that no one ever asked for... if its been done before excuse my ignorance.  
> Just a bit of fun really- go listen to the 'This is my idea of' song from the intro of the movie

The plan had been a long time coming. 

For decades, Queen Talia Hale and King Noah Stilinksi had been trying to hatch a plan to unite their two countries. 

For generations, The Hale’s had relied on their military alliance with the Stilinksi’s in order to keep their kingdom safe. They were two rather small, but old kingdoms, and as the countries around them advanced and demanded more space and resources, they had to work together more and more in order to stay safe and relevant. 

For as long as Talia could remember, it had been becoming more and more impractical to run two of everything, but the people of their kingdoms would only allow the merger if the situation was perfect. Talia had seen it before, a lesson had been learned when Prince Deucalian had come into his crown and planned a series of mergers. The result was a large and powerful kingdom with a complicated political system headed by the former monarchs; all vying to be more equal than the others. 

They had offered, on numerous occasions for Talia to throw her crown into the ring and join their fold, the resources found in the woods and preserves supplying most of the continent with medical supplies, but after touring the new country, Talia couldn't put her people through the pain and anguish. 

It wasn't until the Hale family in its entirety traveled to attend the presentation of King Noah’s long awaited first born, that she truly made up her mind. 

Her son, Prince Derek would marry Prince Mieczysław Stilinski and the matter would be settled. 

King Noah took little convincing; feeling helpless at the death of his wife so soon after giving him the child they had dreamed of; he needed to secure his country’s borders and make sure that his son would be safe. 

Prince Derek on the other hand, peered over the edge of the crib, not caring for whatever it was that his mother did to fill her day. He would rather be off with his tutors, learning all the things he needed to know to be king one day, but his mother had said that meeting the prince was very important and that he must be very good. On the other side of the crib, his sister appeared, turning up her nose at the small baby in front of them. 

“I don't think he is as cute as Cora.” Laura said, her voice hushed. “I heard Mother say that you are going to marry this one.” 

“Do you think so?” Derek asked, holding out the locket their mother had given him to present to the baby, cocking his head as the baby reached for it. “I don't think I will like being married.” 

“Hush my loves.” Talia said gently, holding out her own baby, Cora so that she could get a look in as well. The baby’s bright eyes quickly leaving the locket as he grinned toothless up at the Queen. “Prince Mieczysław will be a handsome and worthy husband for you Derek.” 

“Prince Mischief smells bad.” Derek said, dropping the locket amongst the baby’s bed clothes. “I don't want a husband that smells bad.” 

The crowd around them laughed and Derek bristled. He didn't like it when grown ups laughed at the things he said. 

He couldn't wait until he was big like his mother, and wore the crown and carried a real sword instead of his wooden play one. If people laughed at him then, he thought, he would lock them up in their rooms. 

Behind him, the baby began to cry, setting off his little sister. Darting past his Uncle Peter, he made for the gardens, trying to get away from the noise as the king tried to sooth his intended. 

Maybe he would have Prince Mischief locked up too, just for good measure. 

***

Prince Stiles ducked his face into his father’s shirt. Normally he liked sitting up on his father’s horse, he always felt safe and up too high for any bad to come for him. 

But they were riding out of their kingdom, off to spend the summer with the Hale’s so that Stiles could better get to know his future husband. 

Straining his neck, he could see Melissa off to one side, the patterned cloak of his father’s advisor no doubt shielding her own son, Scott from the wind. Behind them they had brought with them the full royal procession, with soldiers and dummers and all of the banners flying. 

Normally, Stiles loved traveling like this. He and Scott would play tricks on their nanny and try and spy on their parents as they attended to their royal duties. 

This time, with the Hale’s castle looming in the distance, Stiles was unsure. 

This would be the first time that he had left his kingdom and he was not overly impressed about it. 

His father had always tried to speak so positively of the Hales, showing him the letters and gifts that Talia and her children had sent for them at every celebration. But Scott had overheard his mother and told him what they were planning. 

Stiles would be married off to Prince Derek, and the Hales would take their kingdom. 

Inside the gates of the kingdom, Talia had stationed her own welcoming party, the Queen herself and her children front and centre. 

Stiles watched from their horse as his father greeted the Queen like old friends. Compliments exchanged, and Derek’s apparent growth commented on, Stiles huffed as his father lifted him down from the horse. 

“Prince Mieczysław, How positively dashing you are!” The queen cooed as his father pushed him forward with a hand on his shoulder. 

“I like to be called Stiles now, if it pleases you.” He said, keeping his eyes lowered as he stepped forward. 

Their kingdom was warmer than the Hales; closer to the ocean, and as such their clothing was all lighter. Where Derek wore a thick doublet over his shirt, Stiles had been dressed as he always was, in a loose flowing shirt that flowed out at his wrists and soft but thin pants. Like always he had chewed on the laces of his shirt, and undone the careful bow his nanny had tied that morning. 

“Hello, Prince Stiles, I am very pleased to meet you.” Prince Derek all but spat, giving a curt bow. 

“Pleased to meet you, Prince Derek.” Stiles said, taking his time as he threw his arms wide, bowing deeply. Before he could rise again, Derek’s boots had disappeared, stomping back towards his mother. 

Stiles shot a pitiful look at his father and their company. Melissa gave a thumbs up, while Scott was practically stuffing his mother’s coat in his mouth to stop laughing. 

Reaching his mother, Derek was promptly turned around with a tut and a pointed finger. The older boy rolled his eyes hard as he stomped back, earning a snicker from his sisters and the rest of their guard. 

Taking Stiles’ hand, Derek grimaced. His fingers were clammy and Stiles was not at all impressed. Looking back at his father again, Stiles wrinkled his nose, bracing himself as Derek slowly brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it, wiping his mouth on his sleeve with disgust as soon as he was done. 

The crowd around them cheered, their parents rushing together to congratulate each other while Stiles continued to glare, rubbing his own hand against his pants leg. 

He was only a little older than him sure, Stiles thought, as he quickly threw up a fist to scare Derek when it looked like he might be coming in for another kiss, but Stiles was smart, and he could play this prince game with the best of them. 

“I’m happy you could come.” Derek said, when his mother pushed at his shoulder. 

“Happy to be here.” Stiles replied, locking eyes with Derek’s younger sister, who seemed to be caught in a fit of giggles at her brother’s expense. 

As they were escorted towards the castle, Stiles found himself caught between Scott and the younger princess, who loudly told them what a good time she was having, gaining a heated glare from her brother, and a laugh from their older sister.

Stiles shook his head, hoping that on their journey he had managed to catch chicken pox and they would be forced to go home. 

“This is not my idea of fun.” 

***

Back from their summer trip, Stiles seethed between bouts of napping on his father’s throne while the king flitted about telling everyone who would listen at how well Stiles and Derek had gotten along and what a good match they would be.

In truth, nearly every time their parent’s back was turned, Stiles and Derek they were at each other, rolling on the ground and fighting. Several times, Stiles had managed to get Derek’s wooden sword from him, chasing him around the Hale palace until Derek’s Uncle Peter had to split them up. 

The king’s boasting went on all year, interrupting Stiles’ lessons whenever Queen Tahlia sent a new letter refining their plans for merging the Kingdoms. In what was once the war room, charts and maps once again covered every surface and a portion of the kingdom's taxes each year would be set aside for the wedding, all in preparation for when Stiles was eighteen. 

The following few summers followed a similar trend, until one year, when Stiles was eleven, gangly and uncoordinated after a sudden growth spurt and with a range of new moles dotting across his cheeks. He just didn't feel right in his own skin, the last thing that he needed was Derek taunting him all summer.

While his father’s men loaded the carriage, he entertained the idea of locking himself in a tower and refusing to come down, but his father’s calls put a quick stop to that idea. 

In the Hale kingdom, Cora had told him over hot coco in the kitchens, that Derek had informed their mother that if she made him kiss Stiles’ hand that year he would be sick all over everyone, while shooting a picture he had drawn of Stiles with his bow and arrow. 

Instead of the kiss, When they had disembarked their ship, Stiles’ welcome to the kingdom had been taking a tomato to the jaw, fired by Derek’s friend Boyd. The children in the crowd had laughed while Queen Talia had dragged Derek back to the castle to lecture him.

“This is never going to work is it?” Stiles had whispered, still trying to hold back tears as Laura, the eldest Hale sibling, used her handkerchief to get rid of any tomato that Stiles’ sleeve had missed after he had been ushered up to the castle. 

“Our brother is a little slow on the uptake, as you’ve seen.” she smiled, thanking Cora as she placed steaming mugs down in front of them. “He’s just acting out because he doesn't like everyone talking about him.”

“He’s going to be king?” Stiles furrowed his brow. “He’ll have to get used to that.” 

“He’s sensitive, our Derek.” Cora nodded, agreeing with her sister. “You just don't get to see that side of him.”

For the next few weeks, Stiles tried, he really did. Maybe if he could get Derek to stay in a room with him for long enough, he could win him over and they could become friends. He followed Derek, practically chasing him around the castle, trying to get a glimpse of the ‘real Derek’ his sisters had alluded to. It wasn't until Derek and Boyd had hoisted themselves up into their treehouse pulling up the rope ladder behind them and rolling out a ‘No Stiles’” sign in its place, that Stiles lost it. 

He wouldn't be caught out being the only one trying to make this work. 

Determined to have an epic storm out, Stiles kicked at the support beam, only having a moment of shock before the whole damn thing came tumbling down on top of him. 

All Stiles could remember from the following hours was a wild flurry of movement and pain as guards rushed forward and carried them back to the castle.

“You always do these things.” Derek growled from his bed. While Stiles had been delirious with the pain relief they had given him, his bed had been moved into Derek’s chambers to make it easier for the heelers to work on them. Their parents were currently passed out on each other’s shoulders on the settee by Derek’s bookcase. 

“Do what things?” Stiled groaned, rolling onto his side to face Derek’s giant, canopy bed where the other prince lay, his leg suspended in a sling, a broken nose and two black eyes for his trouble. 

“To infuriate me.” Derek seethed, trying to adjust himself and losing his fight against his sling. “You’re a walking accident, Stiles.” 

“I was trying to be nice.” Stiles spat back, ignoring the itch that was forming under the cast on his broken arm. “I’m always trying to be nice to you.” 

“So knocking down my tree house was being nice?” Derek looked wild, tangled in his sheets and still struggling against his sling. “You could have killed us all.” 

“Luckily it wasn't very well made so we’ll be fine.” Stiles retorted, throwing a pillow at his father, not even laughing when the King gave a flail as he snorted awake.

“I’m not going to marry you.” Derek hissed, his eyes narrowed. “No kingdom is worth that.”

Stiles pushed himself up, struggling to turn away from Derek as he once again held back tears. 

“Father, have my things collected, I am ready to return home.”

***

Derek hated his family sometimes. 

His mother had made him stand in front of the congregation as King Noah rode away with a still injured Stiles. 

The moment they were out of ear shot, Talia turned on him. 

“What was that about, Derek?” his mother hissed, shooting a look that scared everyone but his sisters away. “Do you know how hard I have worked on this?”

“And you never thought to give me a choice?” Derek growled in response, beginning to limp away as fast as his crutches would allow him. “You want me to be king of this place?” 

“I’ll marry Stiles!” Cora piped up, a wolfish smile on her face as she skipped along behind her brother. “If Derek is going to step down, I’ll be queen and marry Stiles.” 

“I’m not stepping down!” Derek wined “Mother, tell her. I just want a say in what happens to me.” 

“I know, my love.” Talia soothed, her earlier anger gone. “And you do have a choice. If you really want to refuse him, then I can’t stop that.’

“Good- mama, I-” 

“Ah” Talia tutted, taking his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. “The arrangement will stand though, each summer until Stiles is of age and then you two will make your choice.” 

Derek hummed, letting his mother assist him back to the castle. If he had a choice after all, he could put up with Stiles each summer for a few more years. 

***

Stiles had spent years deep in his studies, barely giving Derek the time of day when their paths would cross in the summertime. He had developed a knack for knowing more than his father wanted him to about the day to day running of the country, and as such he drew up his own plans for his future. 

He enlisted Scott in the training yards, letting his best friend knock him down in the dirt until he grew stronger and getting up got easier each time. 

If he couldn't rely on the safety his marriage to Derek would bring, then he would make sure that he would become the best king he could be. 

He would be smart. He would be strong. He would be fair and a good leader. 

All without any help from Derek Hale. 

It had taken a few years, but he had grown into his looks a little, grown out the chop job of his hair and worked out how to put one foot in front of the other without falling down. 

So returning to the Hale Kingdom at sixteen, Stiles felt a little more prepared to take on Prince Derek. 

“He’s noticed, you know.” Cora said, lounging across Stiles’ bed like she owned the place and reading over the letter Stiles had written to Scott, waxing poetic about the gentle eyes and sweet smile of one of Derek’s guards, Parrish. 

“Noticed?” Stiles asked, unrolling a velvet purse holding the jewels he had brought with him and selecting a silver and sapphire cloak fasten for their formal dinner. “Who's noticed what?” 

“Derek.” Cora replied with a sly grin. “How you tricked him into playing dress up with you and the way you keep flirting with the guards.” 

“I have no idea what you mean?” Stiles said, assessing himself in the mirror, before loosening the tie on the front of his shirt, liking the way that it showed off his collarbones and hinted at the definition of his chest he had worked so hard on. 

“I think you do.” Cora laughed, standing from the bed and straightening her gown. “He threw a fit when Laura tried to suggest that maybe he does like you after all.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but moved to the side to allow Cora to share his mirror. “He threw a fit when I beat him at cards last night.” 

Since their accident with the tree house, Stiles had tried his best stay away from Derek during their summers. But as did Stiles, Derek had grown to, and some where along the line he had begun to grow into his stupid bunny teeth and angry eyebrows. Sties had been surprised when this summer Derek had invited him to play cards, and now he thought about it, the invitation had come after Derek had caught him flirting with the guard. 

“I know my brother.” Cora smiled, bumping her hip against Stiles’. “Give it a chance, Stiles.” 

Stiles thought about this as they headed to dinner. It was his last night with the Hales, the following year he would be turning seventeen so the next summer they would be asked to make their choice. 

Stiles watched Derek carefully throughout dinner, their eyes meeting several times as their parents made half hearted small talk over the roasted boar that Derek had taken down on his hunt days earlier. 

“Derek, can we talk?” Stiles asked, somewhat surprising himself. The meal had ended, Queen Talia and King Noah being called aside to hear important news from other kingdoms. Derek’s sisters had left, Cora all but dragging her sister out of the dining room leaving the two facing each other with nothing to do but finish their dessert. 

“Here?” Derek asked, his spoon clattering down onto his plate. 

“The gardens maybe?” Stiles responded with a shrug, somewhat shocked that Derek had not immediately dismissed him. “They’re my favourite part of your kingdom.” 

The garden’s were part of Talia’s legacy, beside her children. They were large and sprawling and during the day open to the public. At night, they were the Royal Families’ safe space, and Stiles would miss wandering through the maze of roses each night during his summers here. 

Stiles took Derek’s arm when it was offered to him, a little taken aback, and allowed himself to be steered towards the oldest part of the gardens, what was known as the Wolf’s Den. It was part of the old castle, ancient stones still standing but mostly covered with wild roses and ivy, leading to a stretching lake with a looming, flooded tower. 

“My mother used to tell me that this place was haunted.” Derek said, pulling some vines from a stone bench to try to make room for them to sit down. “To try and keep me away but I have always been drawn here.” 

“So that's why you brought me here? To tell me a ghost story?” Stiles said, hopping up onto a stone wall and swinging his legs. 

“You were the one who wanted to talk.” Derek muttered, abandoning the branches he had pulled from the seat to come stand next to Stiles. “I just thought you might like to be alone for a moment. It's why I like coming here.”

Stiles looked at Derek, taking in the way he had filled out over the years. Each year it seemed as though Derek grew more into his features. He had taken to his battle training with ease, unlike Stiles who had struggled for months to as much as lift his shield. As Derek stared at the ground, Stiles appreciated the sight of him, the way that he wore his pants tight as if to show off his legs. The tailoring of his shirt as well was done to show off the breadth of his shoulders. 

Stiles closed his eyes, imagining Derek, wearing his ceremonial cape with the King’s Crown of his kingdom on his head as he anointed Stiles in the cathedral of his home. 

Stiles had played that game many times as a child, practising sitting very still on the great throne while Scott or Cora or whoever he could coerce placed a crown on his head. 

The last time, when he had been thirteen, he had managed to convince Derek to play his game, using a crown that Stiles had lifted from one of the Hale princesses. He had sat still as a statue on his father’s throne while Derek had glared down at the crown that had been passed down through his family. Derek had placed the crown, lopsided, with a grunt before throwing an insult about how it was a girls tiara and not a crown fit for a king. 

Stiles knew exactly which crown he would have placed on his head when he was crowned. The circlet his father had worn at his own coronation, inlaid with the jewels his mother had brought with her into their marriage. While his palace Jeweller wanted the crown completed and placed in the vaults, Stiles held off, keeping a sliver of moon stone, a gift from the Hales at his birth, at the bottom of his jewellery box in his bedroom. There were other, more valuable stones that would replace it, but should Derek agree to their marriage then he would like to honour his family and their gifts. 

“I’ll be seventeen soon.” Stiles said quietly. “A man.” 

“And next Summer our parents will ask us if we will marry.” Derek said, not looking up at Stiles. 

“Yes.” Stiles said, pulling a rose from a nearby bush and plucking at the petals. He could do this, he could not be meek and mild and allow himself to merely be a pawn in the games played by his father and Derek’s mother. He could see if there was something between them, once and for all. 

“Stiles, I-” Derek started, cut off when Stiles hopped from his perch, caging him against the wall. 

“I just wanna-” Stiles said, surging up on his tiptoes to quickly kiss Derek on the lips.

Derek froze, and then suddenly his arms were around Stiles.

And his tongue was in his mouth. 

Derek’s kiss was ruthless, his hands everywhere as he spun them, lifting Stiles back onto the railing and wedging his hips between his thighs. 

Hell, why hadn’t they been doing this all along. 

When Derek pulled away, pressing his forehead against Stiles’ his heartbeat was thundering under Stiles’ hands. 

“Til next summer.” Stiles nodded, pushing him away and heading back to the castle, leaving Derek standing, still facing out towards the moonlit water.

As he and his father boarded their ship the next day, Stiles looked out across the crowd before settling on Derek. He had barely slept a wink after leaving Derek in the gardens. Touching his fingers to his lips, Stiles spied a crate of tomatoes sitting at the edge of the ramp to the ship, one on top looking incredibly ripe. 

Without thinking it through any further, Stiles grabbed the fruit, hurling back straight at Derek before hurrying onto the ship, joining his father in waving to the crowds that were seeing them off. Stiles smiled sweetly up at his father, glancing over at where Laura was laughing as Derek spluttered and wiped tomato from his face. 

That would teach him. 

***

Stiles was scared. 

He had been counting down the days, marking them on the calendar in his room. 

Derek would be coming to the castle, possibly for the last time. Possibly to stay. 

His father had ordered a whole new wardrobe to be made for him, new jewels set and placed in his rooms for him to choose from. Fresh flowers covered every inch of the castle, and it felt as though every window and door had been thrown open in welcome, bringing in the sweet air of summer mixed with the salty smell of the sea. 

“Are you nervous?” Scott asked, bringing an armful of clothes into Stiles’ room and hanging them on the rack with the rest. The glowing chiffon of the shirts seemed to glow in the sunlight streaming in from the windows as Stiles looked around from his bath. He pondered his friends question for a moment. 

“Yeah-” With a bang, Cora Hale strut into the bedroom, cutting Stiles off and making him scramble for a towel to cover himself in his tub. 

“Hi Scott.” She winked, turning her attention to Stiles as she settled in the plush armchair near the bath. “Your Highness.” 

“Princess.” Stiles huffed, pulling all of the petals in his bath water closer to him as if they would cover him more. “I trust your journey went smoothly.” 

“Not without my bother being a brat.” she smiled, “You know what he is like.” 

Stiles blushed, dipping lower into the water. Thinking back to the last time he had seen Derek, he was wiping tomato off his face, and the time before that, well-

“Are you nervous?” She asked, picking up one of Stiles’ journals and flipping through the pages. 

“About the moment I have been coached for my entire life?” Stiles laughed, signalling for Scott to hand him a bath sheet. Once dried, Stiles wrapped himself in a lush robe, snatching his journal back from Cora as he made his way to his dressing table. “There’s a ball, Derek and I will meet in the foyer, make our choice and then the announcement will be made one way or another.” 

Cora smiled sweetly, so similar in looks to her brother, but so different in temperament. Why couldn't their parents’ scheme have matched them up instead. 

“Derek has been writing Stiles.” Cora said, getting Scott’s attention as Stiles rubbed lotion into his skin. 

“It’s nothing.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “We’ve written for years.” 

“You never told me?” Scott said, eyes fixed on Stiles as his friend prepared for the party. 

“It's just a lot of small talk really.” 

“Until the last visit. Something changed then and ever since Derek has been practically giddy every time the messenger comes.” Cora said, her voice melodic as she straightened her gown. 

“Nothing happened. I would have told you.” Stiles lied. Deciding that he had done as much as he could, he left the dressing table, taking the pants and shirt that Scott had delivered behind his dressing screen before returning half dressed. 

The pants that had been made for the occasion were hand painted silk in all shades of blue. They were tighter than he normally went for, but it was offset by the billowing chiffon of his shirt. Stiles looked at the long boots, made from new and shiny leather, and while they had been prepared specially for the event, before selecting a worn pair of velvet loafers. 

The Hales had sent him a beautiful jewelled clasp for his cape, which had been a gift from Scott and Melissa. Scott helped him now, making sure that the brilliant blue cape was straight, the clasp cutting a dazzling line across his shoulders. 

“He’s going to be dazzled.” Cora said, taking Scott’s arm when it was offered to her. “We’ll see you at the party.

Stiles breathed deep, taking one last look at himself in the mirror.

He could do this. 

He and Derek were to meet in his father’s State room, off of the main ballroom where the party was being held. On his way, Stiles dodged the number of servants flitting through the halls, carrying food and flowers. In the corridor before he reached the state room, Stiles froze. 

Maybe he couldn't do this. 

There were too many things unknown. This whole thing was a misunderstanding, he would explain to his father and he would figure out a way to protect his family and the kingdom without entering into this formal alliance with the Hales. 

“Hey Kiddo.” His father said warmly, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and steering him back in the direction of the Stateroom. “Not running away are you.” 

“You’re gonna bruise me!” Stiles whined as his father’s fingers dug into his arm. 

“This is it, Stiles. This is the moment.” King Noah whispered, kissing his son’s temple before forcing him into the room and closing the door with a snap.

Stiles pressed his forehead to the door and willed his heartbeat to slow down. From the other end of the room, he could hear Derek complaining and his mother scolding him, and then another door slamming shut. 

God, Derek could be immature. 

Stiles set his jaw, behind him he could hear Derek huffing and pleading at his mother to open the door. Seizing the moment, Stiles turned just as Derek did the same. 

Somehow, in the time since Stiles had last seen Derek, he had gotten even bigger, filling out his clothes with a confidence in his body he didn’t have before. Stiles pulled at the sleeves of his shirt as Derek’s face split in a smile, giving him the once over and clearly pleased with what he was seeing. 

Stiles stepped forward on trembling legs, biting his lip when Derek did the same. 

They could hear the music coming from the next room as they stepped around each other, walking a wide circle before coming together. 

Stiles bowed low, offering his hand to Derek who used it to pull him in, his free hand going to the back of Stiles’ neck. 

“Hi.” Derek whispered, his lips ghosting against Stiles’.

“Hi-” Not waiting for Stiles to say anymore, Derek pressed their lips together in a hard kiss.

“You look wonderful.” Derek whispered, ducking in for another kiss before their parents burst into the room. It was like the whole world had fallen away as they were led, their hands clasped to the ballroom, where they were formally announced and then quickly ushered to the dance floor. 

The people blurred together as Derek spun him around the floor, He could just make out his father and Queen Talia toasting each other. 

“You’re all I ever wanted.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ hair. “You’re beautiful.” 

Something in Stiles clicked. That stubborn streak in him that meant he could not let something go. 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling out of Derek’s grip and taking a step back. “But what else?”

He could see his father shake his head, and Cora’s mortified face. 

“Is beauty all that matters?” Stiles pressed. “Why else would you marry me?”

“Yes, Derek, what else?” Laura quipped, emerging from the crowd, clearly amused at her brother's misfortune. 

“I, uh, What else is there?” Derek looked around, panicked. He tried to grab for Stiles again, but he was too quick. 

“We tried, Talia.” King Noah said sadly, nudging Stiles as they stood on the bridge leading into their castle, the Hales on their horses and ready to return home. “No one could say we didn't try.”

Stiles had been awake most of the night, too raw from what had happened and how he had managed to spectacularly screw up his best marriage prospect. 

“That we did Noah.” Talia smiled sadly, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red as if she had spent as much time as Stiles crying into her pillow. “Say goodbye, Derek.” 

“Goodbye.” Derek muttered, adjusting his grip on the reins of his horse. 

“Derek.” his mother warned. 

“Goodbye Prince Mieczysław.” Derek turned his horse, jerking the reins and trotting off towards where his sisters were waiting with the rest of their guard. 

Stiles turned on his heel, leaving his father standing on the bridge, looking at the boats in the harbour. 

This had to be his rock bottom.


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles was draped across his father’s throne, one of his favourite places to rest when he wasn't feeling the best. 

After the Hale’s had left, his father had gone very quiet for a long while, before launching into a tirade about ‘all the time that had been wasted.’

Stiles wasn't sure what had come over him when he had rejected Derek. They could be celebrating their engagement right now, and instead, Stiles was alone in the throne room while his father raged in front of him. 

He had thought for a moment, with the letters they had sent each other, that Derek had maybe learned about what else he had to offer and maybe that would mean more than the physical attraction they clearly had. 

But instead, Derek had been too distracted by the way he looked. 

“You couldn’t even give him a chance- clearly there was something between you two.” his dad said, his hands on his hips as he glared at his son. 

“Lust not love, Papa.” Stiles slumped further down. “Is that too much to ask for?”

“And that can grow with time, if you give it a chance.” Melisa tried to interject, offering support. “Lust can be a good starting place for arranged marriages and-” Stiles cut her off with a raised hand, making her step back into the line of advisors who had all had a hand in the planned merger with the Hales. 

“See.” Stiles said, glaring up at father. “I could handle it if we were going to start as friends- I could marry Princess Cora in a heartbeat.”

“Stiles.” Noah said softly. “I’m Sorry-”

“Your majesty!” A guard shouted, bursting through the doors into the throne room “The Hales have been attacked!” 

Stiles paled, watching as another guard carried Laura Hale, the eldest princess into the room. Her dress was torn and charred, her hair a mess. Blood covered her skin and it seemed as though she would have two black eyes come morning. 

A stretcher carried Uncle Peter, or what appeared to be left of him, through the throne room and towards the tower where the healers worked. He was unconscious, but his chest still moved with each breath and all the skin that Stiles could see was burned. 

The next guard, carrying in Derek’s personal guard and friend, Boyd brought him straight up to the king and Stiles, laying him at their feet. 

“Boyd!” Stiles scrambled forward, stripping his own cape and using it to pillow Boyd’s head. 

“What happened?” The king demanded, taking over from the guard in supporting Derek. “Queen Talia?”

While Stiles forced his fear down. His father had been to war, seen what there was to be seen- it was how he had met Melissa, their bond growing until she was his most trusted adviser. Now, Melissa worked on the Princess, pulling supplies from the bag she always carried and calling for Scott to bring her clean water. 

“Is dead.” Boyd croaked, his eyes brimming with tears. “We were attacked the moment we returned. The whole kingdom is burning. The bone woman’s creature came out of nowhere, it was too fast for us. It’s not what it seemed.” 

“No.” Stiles gasped, feeling the bile rising in his throat. “Prince Derek? Cora? Tell me!” 

“Prince Derek is-” Boyd tried, coughing up a mixture of blood and soot onto the bright white of the king's shirt. 

“Prince Derek is what?” The king demanded, clutching Boyd tight despite the healers trying to get to him. 

“Prince Derek is gone.” Boyd spluttered, passing out. 

Stiles reeled, rushing out into the open air of the garden and emptying his stomach onto the roses. God, it couldn't be true. 

Behind him, he could hear his father yelling, demanding his aids and the captain of his guard to lock down the kingdom. When they knew more, they would move into the Hale kingdom and find out who did this. 

Stiles stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Whoever did this.

He would get revenge for Derek. 

***

There wasn't a whole lot left in the Hale’s Kingdom once the fires burned down. Only the ruins of the castle he had once lived in. 

Somewhat thankfully, the Wolf’s Den had been mostly untouched by the fires, something that Derek took solace in. 

The gardens his mother had painstakingly planned were trampled and ruined, the wild roses quickly climbing over what was left of the castle. 

He was a prisoner.

When the bitch, Kate, was gone, Derek would curl up in the shadows and look longingly at the place where he and Stiles had shared their first kiss. 

Through some witchcraft, Kate rendered him as a wolf during daylight hours. It was only when the moon rose in the sky that Derek regained human form. 

“You know, sweetheart.” Kate purred, twirling her dagger in her hands. “You give up where the vault is and this can all be over.” 

“And what? You kill me like my family?” 

“Unlike your family.” Kate rolled her eyes, as always growing quickly bored when Derek resisted her. “I’ll make your death quick sweetheart.”

Derek growled at her, storming away as she cackled. 

“We could always escape.” Isaac suggested, peering out from behind some rubble. Derek could just remember him from when they were children. He was the second son of one of the tutors in the palace; a harsh man who had taught all the Hale children how to swim. After his older brother had been killed in a battle, Isaac had received all of his father’s grief in the form of pain, until one day he disappeared. 

“She’d catch us in a second.” Erica snarled, taking the time to detangle her long curly hair in the few hours she was back in human form. “What is the point.” 

“The point is that we get out of here and I can go back to my life.” Jackson responded, hanging out over the lake to catch his reflection in the still water. Jackson had been the son of one of the nobles that had accompanied them to visit the Stilinski’s and when the argents had set upon them, had begged for his life, only to be caught in the same spell as Derek. 

“Maybe this is better for some of us.” Before Kate and her spells Erica had been a nobody, some baker’s daughter that had been shut away because she suffered from awful fights. Since she played guinea pig, she had been fit and well, the colour quickly returning to her cheeks each night while they were human, and her wolf form filling out and no longer looking sickly. 

“Stiles will come though, won't he Derek?” Issac asked, picking at the food that Kate had brought, choosing the smallest bread roll for himself before passing on the basket. “You said he would come for us.” 

“I was there when Derek was rejected.” Jackson scoffed. “Stiles is probably glad that Derek is gone and has skipped off to find some nice princess to marry- or maybe even that friend of his, Scott- they have grown unusually close over the years.” 

“Enough.” Derek roared, startling the three other captives into silence. “Stiles will come.” 

***

“Do we have to keep doing this?” Scott complained, using an arrow to scratch between his shoulder blades. “We’ve been at it for hours.”

“We’ll be out here til I am happy.” Stiles said, testing the tension on the new bow he had just been handed. “It hasn't been that long.” 

“All day, everyday.” Scott said, kicking at his quiver which he had thrown to the ground and picking up a spear. “It’s all we ever do now is practice.” 

“Maybe it was a boar. Maybe the Bone Woman had a pet boar that could rip people apart” Stiles pondered out loud. Quickly taking aim and firing off an arrow into the target. It was a beautiful summer day, the kind that Stiles would like to share with Derek, maybe taking their horses down to the beach and spending the day in the sun. Instead, Derek was gone and he was forced to wait as Melissa bullied his father’s orchestra out into the gardens, dressed in rough animal costumes. 

It had been Scott’s idea to have a little fun with the incessant training that Stiles had them doing. He was hell bent on avenging the Hales, one way or another and as such most of their time was taken up by practicing all manners of combat. 

“So the rabbit is 100 points right?” Scott asked his mother as he inspected the ‘animals’. 

“Yep.” She said, slapping the sign on the man who shot her a glare. 

“We are a band madam.” The man, Wesley snapped, adjusting his rabbit ears. “And not a band of animals.” 

Normally, this is the kind of shenanigan that Stiles would be all about. But now all he could think of was the Bone Woman and her monster. When he wasn’t training, he was researching what Boyd had said- scouring the library for any mention of the Bone Woman or her monster that wasn't what it seemed. From there, he would eat with his father and then spend his evenings at Cora’s bedside, reading to her from one of the story books they enjoyed when they were children. 

Stiles forced a smile as he poured the coloured chalk into the buckets with the arrows for their game. His father was entertaining the court up on the decking, tea had just been served. 

“Please, you’ll be fine.” Melissa laughed, helping Jones, who was dressed as the 5 point duck. “This is for your prince.” 

“Right.” Stiles said, handing a blindfold out to Scott. “Time to practice.” 

***

“She keeps notes up in the tower.” Isaac said with a hushed whisper. Kate had just been and gone, Derek was once again human and washing himself down in the lake. Her visit tonight included using her magic to restrain him and go to town, toying with him with her too long nails and licking his abs, making his skin crawl.

“And what, you’re going to steal them?” Jackson scoffed. 

“I don’t think you can jump that high puppy.” Erica added, twirling her hair in the reflection on the water and then looking up wistfully at the dark tower that once housed the sacred books the hale family had been guarding for years. “But there has to be some loophole in her rules.”

“She was muttering about checking out the border as she left.” Isaac said, his eyes wide and pleading as he looked at Derek, now out of the lake and wiping down his body on an old sheet. “If there ever is a time to try, it’s tomorrow during the day. We’ve never seen the bone men without her- she’ll be taking them to the border and we won't be guarded.” 

“We’ll give it one shot tomorrow.” Derek growled, looking around at his friends and then up at the distant tower. “We have to at least give it a go. No fear.” 

***

Stiles had visited the ruins of the Hale kingdom several times since the attack. The people who had lived in the village had been evacuated back to the other kingdom and for the most part, nature was reclaiming the Hale’s palace. 

Kicking at some wild roses that had grown over the path, Stiles wiped the sweat from his eyes. He’d left Scott and the horses to rest by the lake while he made for the castle on foot. He followed along the same path that he and Derek had wandered that night, when everything was simpler and life was full of so much promise. 

A rustling in the bushes to his left had Stiles reaching for his sword. Quickly scouting the area he noticed the animal paths through the bushes and several large footprints by his right boot. 

Wolves. 

Narrowing his eyes Stiles listened, hoping that the animals responsible for the tracks would be tucked up in their den in the middle of the afternoon and not looking for an early dinner. 

Drawing his sword, Stiles stepped forward, taking the sprawling stairs that lead up to the shell of the Hale’s ballroom two at a time. Reaching the mess that was once the patio area, Stiles closed his eyes. As he listened intently, he thought back to how things had looked before the fire. For a moment he left a fresh wave of grief over him as he thought back to dancing with Tahlia on a balmy summer night in the middle of a party, how Derek and his sisters had laughed at him when he had stepped on the Queen’s toes. 

Now, the paved area was littered with broken glass from the smashed windows and charred scraps from what was left of the beautiful curtains. 

When he was a child he had thought that if he and Derek were to marry they would have the reception in the Hale’s gardens. He had imagined a summer night with stars shining in the sky and all of their family and friends, and now all he had was the constant pain in his heart and what was left of Derek’s kingdom.

“Is anyone there?” Stiles called into the burned out ballroom. In this part of the castle, the ceiling had collapsed, so Stiles carefully picked his way across the rubble. 

A whine echoed from further inside the castle drew his attention, maybe it was the beast. Maybe it was injured and this was his chance. 

Spurred by his hopeful nature, Stiles tried to be quiet as he clambered over the rubble and into the entry hall. Sheathing his sword, he reached for his bow and an arrow, liking his chances with that weapon better. 

Nodding his respect at what was left of the large Hale family crest on the wall, Stiles stepped further into the castle. 

***

Normally, Derek avoided the ruins of his old home. He never new were Lady Kate would be hiding or working her evil spells. Today though, with Erica on his flank and Jackson up ahead, they moved carefully through the rubble. Isaac was following up a strange scent trail they had come across back towards the lake. 

They were taking things quiet and easy, picking their way up the main entrance, having done a wide loop around to scout for Kate. Derek paused for a moment to wander at the crumbling castle when he caught the scent. 

Stiles. 

It was like a punch in the gut, the sudden flood of memories and feelings that came along with the familiar scent. 

Erica seemed to have picked up on something as well, her lighter fur rising on her hackles.

“Derek-” She snarled, whipping around too late, Derek was off, shooting up through the grand main entrance and down the servants passage. 

Letting his wolf senses take over, Derek felt like he was darting through his childhood as he raced down the half collapsed servant’s passage where he and Stiles had once played chase. His mission to find what Kate had hidden long forgotten as his ears also came into play, hearing the impossibly fast heart beat of his once betrothed. 

Scrambling through a gap in the collapsed arch way, Derek came into the throne room, just to the side of the charred remains of his mother’s great chair. Stepping from the shadows, Derek stalled. 

There he was. 

And he had an arrow cocked and aimed straight at him. 

Turning as fast as his great wolf body would allow him, Derek retreated, the first arrow splintering wood as he made back for the passage way. Going back the way he came Derek was clumsy, shocked at the anger he had seen on Stiles’ face. Dodging arrows, Derek burst from the castle, this time needing to swerve through the great ballroom to avoid the arrows still coming for him, he howled to let Erica know she needed to get somewhere safe immediately. 

The sun was getting low in the sky and a thought suddenly hit Derek. If he could somehow get Stiles to the lake, he would see him transform and then he would know!

Slowing his sprint, he waited for Stiles to catch up, ducking around a tree and gnashing his teeth, earning a curse from the prince. 

“It was you, wasn’t it you great creature?!” Stiles hissed, stalking across the courtyard and down into the garden, clearly bent on following Derek. “You killed them- you’re the bone woman’s beast!” 

Derek’s step faltered, nearly face planting into the stone steps as he hurtled towards the lake. 

It was true! Stiles had been looking for him! He was here for answers and if Derek could just show him-   
Stiles’ next arrow came so close Derek could hear it whistle on its way to embed into a tree up ahead. The Sky was a series of colours as the sun set, the moon just beginning to peak over the treetops. Derek was so close, if he could just get there. 

Derek heard the clatter as Stiles tossed his bow to the side, and the schwing as he unsheathed his sword. Never in his days would he imagine the Prince would be prepared to come at a wolf with just a sword. 

When Derek hit the lake, he stumbled, the overgrown lilies tangling around his feet and matting his fur. 

“I’ve got you know-” Stiles started, stepping down into the water himself, his sword in one hand and a dagger firm in the other. 

Derek closed his eyes, this was it. He could feel Kate’s magic stir in the water around him, bubbling and splashing before covering him, the wolf’s body washing away until he was once again human. 

Pulling himself up, he heard Stiles splashing in the water, having been knocked back by the magic that governed Derek. 

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed, scrambling forward and pulling Stiles up by the back of his shirt. “Stiles! It’s me! It’s me, Derek!”

“Derek?” Stiles asked, pushing his sopping hair off his face. “You’re the beast?- your family-”

“Is dead- Lady Kate ambushed us and cursed me.” 

“How do I know-” Stiles narrowed his eyes suddenly,

“I’m me- you’re Prince Mieczysław Stilinski and I’ve known you since you were a baby- I said you smelled bad.” 

Stiles gaped for a minute before grabbing the back of his neck and jerking him forward, pulling Derek into a searing kiss.

Pouring everything he could into the kiss, Derek pretended the wetness on his cheeks was from the lake water and not tears. Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads together, just breathing until Jackson cleared his throat behind them, back in his human form and holding onto Derek’s clothes. 

“You might want these, your highness, before your betrothed is scandalised.” 

Derek pulled away quickly, suddenly too aware of his nakedness he cupped himself as he waded out of the lake, taking his long shirt from Jackson to quickly cover up. 

“You’re servants- they become wolves too?” Stiles asked, his eyes raking over Derek’s still naked legs. “What spell has this witch put on you?” 

“My personal guard is here with me.” Derek confirmed. “When Kate was cast out by the Argents, she found the Forbidden Arts of the desert. I don’t know the specifics but-” 

“When the moon hits the lake we get to be people again.” Erica called, emerging from their den, still tying her bodice shut. “And when someone makes the Prince a vow of everlasting love for the world to see, we can stay that way.” 

Derek swallowed. Since Stiles had ended their betrothal, there was little chance of him ever getting to make that condition of Kate’s spell, a fact he was sure that the witch knew. 

“My father is having a ball. Two nights from now.” Stiles said, his wide eyes never leaving Derek for a second. “I’ll do it- I’ll make the vow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit jumpy, trying to marry up the two stories is a tad tricky at times....
> 
> But its all a bit of fun  
> x


End file.
